The invention relates to a toner refill container for copying and printing devices with a nozzle, which can be inserted into a filler neck of the respective device, and which has a seal.
A refill container of the above type is known in which the known principle of refill cartridges for other purposes, that is, for example, of refill cartridges for fountain pens, is applied, according to which a membrane on the refill cartridge is destroyed or moved out of its sealed position by a pin on the device. The disadvantage of such a refill container lies in the fact that either the toner container on the device has to be reset or, on the other hand, it is essential to use a special intermediate piece having the pin used to open the refill container.
It is the object of the invention to create a particularly simple toner refill container, which can be inserted without an intermediate piece directly into the filler neck of known copying and printing devices, and which nevertheless can be easily handled.